


Let us go Home

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Longing, M/M, One-Shot, Universe Alteration, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi after a tiring mission urges Naruto to make the journey home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let us go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have an explanation? Nope. Don't need one either lol. I just wanted to write something like this.
> 
> So enjoy!

They had waited long enough. Kakashi was tempted to tell Sakura and Sai to go ahead but he knew if he did they just might not listen to him and that they were worried too. He also knew it was a long journey back and the last thing they needed was to go home in separate companies.

And honestly, Sai’s birds were such a nice way to travel. Call him lazy but he was not missing out on that.

So he stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched and waited. For the last of the group to decide to join them.

It was strange to watch Naruto’s back like this. So weird because he was getting older and his back resembled two backs Kakashi had been watching. Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei. Not just them. Naruto resembled plenty of people in Kakashi’s life but when he watched Naruto’s back like this… he was reminded of Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei the most.

Maybe it was because Naruto cared so much. That those behind him could feel his pain and his resolve. It was something to see. That strong back that would not bend nor break.

And during times like this, it was best to just stay back and let whatever thoughts running through Naruto’s head to run dry. It might take a while but it would be worth it and he would be fine. And if he was not, well that was what they were for.

There was a small shift of movement behind him and Kakashi heard more than saw Sai start to pull Sakura away. He glanced to see the boy aim an understanding glance at Naruto’s back and then he nodded at Kakashi and led Sakura away.

Once they did not head back to Konoha it would be fine. But the sun was setting.

Kakashi stepped forward his feet crunching on the gravel. Mostly to alert Naruto that he was approaching in case the blonde had fallen too deep into his thoughts. Not that Kakashi thought he had. He was just being cautious. He had been around ANBU for too long better safe than sorry.

“It was really a stupid thing to fight for.” Naruto murmured before he could speak. Kakashi stood directly behind him as Naruto stared down at the little valley town. “All that fighting. All that hatred… and they did not even know the reason. The people that died. They won’t be brought back and they don’t even know why they were so angry in the first place.”

“People can be like that.” Kakashi admitted. “It would have gotten much worse.” At least by his calculations. “But it did not.”

“But it could have.” Naruto said softly. “Most of these people. Those that got hurt the most that were not even involved in anything. They just lived there.”

“That’s how it usually goes.” Kakashi said softly. “When people fight. Innocents get hurt. Children. The elderly. The non shinobi. The shinobi. That is just how it goes. When you throw a stone in a river, the ripples spread and spread.”

“It sucks.” Naruto said softly. “And it was a stupid reason to fight. Not that there is a good reason to fight. Sometimes you need to. In order to really understand each other.”

“Like you and Sasuke?” Kakashi asked lightly. “I think the Hokage is going to make you two pay for your own training ground soon.”

“Yeah but when we fight we don’t do this.” Naruto said softly. “I can’t remember a time that we fought that we hurt more than ourselves. The time we went to bring him back aside… whenever it is just the two of us… no one else gets hurt. But when two people fight… everyone gets involved.”

“Well… that is how it works when you are in power. People take sides. Things get out of control. Everyone wants their voice to be heard and are determined that there is only one way forward. Giving an opportunity for chaos and destruction. Like what you helped stop today.” Kakashi said softly.

“War is painful.” Naruto said softly. “But Civil war breaks my heart. Friends fighting friends. For what? they shared so much.”

“And it is because they shared so much that they did what they did.” Kakashi eyed Naruto’s back before he gave in and raised his hand to touch the blonde’s shoulder. “It happens often civil war. And things like power struggles happen very often. Someone always wants to take control and people always want to help that person. Soon, you’ll be facing the problem that the clan head had to face.”

“As Hokage.” Naruto said softly.

“Yes.” Kakashi confirmed. “Hokage is a leading position but all too often you balance the scales. Play parent. It’s not easy, but I know you’ll do a good job. If there is a person who can stop this from happening… it’s you.”

“I guess I can’t get used to the idea happening.” Naruto’s shoulder was tense under his hand.

“That’s good.” Kakashi said softly. “This is not something someone should get used to. They should not understand it or accept it. So for you who wants to bring peace, you should not accept war. Especially war that sacrifices needlessly.”

“I know you have to fight.” Naruto said softly. “But in a situation like that… you should not fight each other.”

“And that is why when you make Hokage, you’ll make others see that. In the meantime, you’ll just knock sense into those around you.” He smiled under his mask. “Sometimes literally. Now let’s go home. We did all we could here it is up to them now.”

“Yeah.” Naruto sighed and he moved then and Kakashi stepped back. Naruto had grown but Kakashi still had an inch or two on him. The blue eyes that looked at him were sad but calm.

“Now let’s get Sai and Sakura hm?” He said. “We’ve got a long way back to Konoha and a report to write up.” He glanced away from the sun setting over the cliff and Naruto’s eyes to where Sakura and Sai and gone. “I hope they didn’t head home without us.”

“I doubt they would have Sensei.” The arms that circled around his waist were strong and surprised him but when Kakashi saw Naruto pressed tight to him and he felt the tension in the young body he relaxed as much as he was able and hugged the boy back. The other two were not around anyway, and Naruto needed it. And he had already sworn to himself that whatever Naruto needed from him he would give it.

“Let’s go home.” Naruto’s words were muffled in Kakashi’s Jounin’s vest.

“Yes, let’s go home.” Kakashi responded as his fingers lightly stroked the material of Naruto’s Chuunin jacket.

 


End file.
